Neo Sailor Saturn
by Elven Mistress
Summary: When the sailors faced the negaverse for the final time they were defeated. but the light may dim but it will never go out. their daughters have been born into the chaos of what has become of the earth. now they must reunite the sailors and save it. this


Disclaimer: Though I flatter myself a beautiful person do I look rich to you? I didn't think so. Another surprise? I don't own Sailor Moon. I know, it's a shock but hey if I had a choice you can bet that.......well I'd have quite a few bon bons......and......a life.......yes a life.  
Also the idea for the neo's is Sailor Venus's and I'm borrowing it, kinda.   
The toon, Dia Moteo is of my own creation, though Venus's input had a profound impact on her development. Any reference to actual events, people or places(except New York) are completely accidental.   
Oh yeah, if ya like it, email me. Shinagami_no_senshi@yahoo.com. I appreciate all reviews but if you flame me, please remember I am the child of Fire and Earth. Naturally my element doesn't bother me. Have fun, please R&R.  
Dedicated to Sailor Venus, my true BF. I got ur back chik.l8r.  
  
  
Dia Moteo lounged on the couch. The 15 year old had dark black hair and large, violet eyes that seemed cold and flinty, they revealed nothing. She swept a few strands of her bangs, which reached her elbows, out of her way as she continued to examine the magazine in front of her. She wore a low-slung, black, halter top that showed her midriff and was close to scandalous. Her jean, short shorts seemed to fit her perfectly and went well with the black sandals she wore.   
  
  
At that moment a commotion from the room next to her attracted her attention, though she was used to it. She started from the navy blue couch to rush into the kitchen. She took a quick assessment of the situation even as instinct drove her into the frenzy.   
  
  
Her brother, 17 year old Malachite, loosely held the hilt of a knife. His raven black hair fell into deep green eyes as he glared malovently at his dark haired father. One look at Mr. Moteo's anger filled face gave the impression that the feeling was returned on an equal level. 'Their at it again!!' she thought wildly to herself as she grabbed her panic stricken mother's arm and drug her away from the arising conflict. When she had deposited her mother in the living room, on the very couch Dia herself had perched a few moments before, she rushed back to the kitchen. She stood framed in the doorway as she tried to figure out what this particular argument was about.  
  
  
Growing up in the slums of New York in this time promised a rough childhood and almost ensured a difficult home life. The Moteo house was no exception. Dia's father was an abusive, alcoholic with a bad temper and a fist that seemed to be made of steel. Her mother was a timid little creature that was not able, mentally, to stand up for the well being of her children, especially against their father. Malachite had been recruited to join one of the local gangs at a young age and when he was not at odds with their father he was causing havoc on the streets. Dia herself was an outgoing and often slutty girl the only thing keeping her from finding a new profession on the corners was her brothers adamant promise to gut the first guy to lay a hand on her. Malachite always kept his promises.   
  
  
"You ungrateful bastard!!"Dia's father screamed at Malachite.  
  
  
"Well, with your blood in me I can't really help being a bastard, you can't hold that against me. And as for ungrateful, not really I'm very grateful, to my mother for bearing me. It's the only thing stopping me from gutting you, though it would be doing the world a favor."Malachite responded, his tone was light and Dia shuddered at the sound.  
"Get out of my house!!!! Now!!! Out of my sight, and don't come back!!!!" Mr. Moteo screamed at Malachite. His face was already flushed with anger and they glittered dangerously as they noticed Dia by the door. "You little bitch!! Can't you mind your own business for once? You need to learn a lesson!!"  
  
  
Long years of avoiding blows aided by blind instinct screamed at Dia as Mr. Moteo advanced of his teenage daughter, needing to dominate someone as he was so easily defeated by his son. His fist flew towards her but was stopped in mid-punch by Malachite.  
  
"Don't you dare touch my sister, you mother fucking asshole." Malachite growled. "If I leave I'm taking her with me. Otherwise I'm sure I'll regret it."  
  
"No you won't, she's still my daughter, and she's still underage. She's staying right here. Now leave." Mr. Moteo snarled back as he yanked his fist free of his son's grip.   
  
For one shining moment Dia had hoped she had been getting out of here. Judging by the strained look on Malachite's face however that wasn't an option. She sighed.  
  
"Just go, Malachite. I'll be fine." She muttered.   
  
"No. I'm not just leaving you here. Not with this bastard."Malachite responded angrily. Dia drew him to the corner of the room.  
  
"Please, Chi. I promise, I can take care of my self. So please just chill."She begged. The look in the emerald depths of his eyes was haunted, knowing, but empathic. Her use of her pet name hadn't hurt either.  
  
"Dia, I'll go, on one condition." He said finally.  
  
"What is it, Chi?" She urged.  
  
"If he even so much as looks at you in the wrong way, and you know that look, I want you out of this house. I'll make sure you have my address and phone and stuff. But you have to promise. I'll tell you why after you agree." He finally said.  
  
"I promise, Chi."Dia gave her oath. Some of the haunted look in his eyes retreated and they looked almost pure green for a moment.  
  
"Do you remember Ruby?" He asked me, whatever comfort I had given him was gone as he recalled their older sister. Something in Dia too turned flinty as Malachite referred to their dead sister.  
  
"Yes?" She managed to squeeze out as memories of her beautiful and favorite sister filled her mind.  
  
"You remember when dad told her to get out of the house, do you know why he told her to?" Malachite asked, those orbs of green seemed to burn holes in her as she indicated she did not. "She left because she wouldn't do the nasties for that pig. I...I was too young to protect her, too scared to try. He forced her out onto the streets where she was killed. He knows I'll protect you so he's getting me out of the way. You have to be careful. But you cannot let on that you know or it will be worse,.be careful and never let your guard down. Not for a second, I love you sis." With those final words he gave her father a final glare and walked out of the apartment.  
  
  
  
  
Later that night Dia ran her fingertips over a collection of impressive bruises on her face and arms, even her stomach felt bruised where he had kicked her. She had a long vertical slash down her right arm and a few smaller knife cuts on her cheeks. Her eye was black and swollen and her lower lip was busted and leaked blood down her chin. It was 12 o'clock.   
  
  
Dia took an inventory of her various injuries and concluded that, while painful, the only serious one was the knife wound on her arm. She winced as she lifted it slightly for closer examination. 2 hours. For 2 hours he had vented his rage on her with his fists, steel-toed boots, and eventually a kitchen knife. In those two hours she hadn't made a sound, no tear escaped her heavy, made up eyes to trickle down her cheeks. 'And none will.' She promised her self silently. 'Nothing that man does to me will ever make me cry, I won't give him the satisfaction of my pain.' That silent oath was the only thing that kept her going over the next few months, until she finally had to leave, one stormy night, because of another oath. The oath to her brother.  
  
  
  
  
Dia carried only one bag with her as she ran from the apartment.  
  
"If you leave now don't ever come back!!" She heard her father scream from the doorway to the apartment as she flew down the hall. She had no intention of ever coming back though so the threat didn't hold much weight. She had had this bag ready for several months, since the day her brother had left in fact. It contained some more of the halter tops and shorts, jeans and slightly more covering pants, her boots, toothbrush and other toiletries, cosmetics(well she is female and a teenager), a small hand gun with ammunition, and several knives and daggers in addition to the ones hidden on her person already. It was the knife in her hoe boot that had saved her from being violated.   
  
When her father had attacked her instinct had lent her the reflexes to reach in her boot and produce the knife. Then to slash at him before he could make a move on her, producing a deep slash across his chest giving Dia enough time to run to her room for the bag, and make a desperate dash for the door.  
  
Dia crashed into people without regard as she sprinted down the hall and finally down 3 flights of stairs to the exit. When she finally reached the sidewalk the heavy blanket of rain almost knocked her off her feet. It totally obscured the grungy streets, cracked sidewalks, crumbling buildings, and almost hid the groups of guys in crushed leather that hung out on the corners of every block, a fact she was almost glad for. Or would have been if it didn't immediately soak her to the bone. Fumbling she reached into her pocket to pull out a scrap of paper out of her jeans and examined the firm masculine writing.   
  
Her brother's address was a half an hour walk through snake territory. She swore fluently in a language that though it came out perfectly pronounced she had no comprehension of. She could speak it and on some level knew what she was saying but she had never heard it before. Dia, however, had no time to puzzle this because at that moment a huge thunder clap above her head forced her back to reality. She tucked the paper into her pocket and pulled the midriff leather jacket she wore closer to her frail frame.   
  
It would figure her brother, a long standing snake, would find a apartment deep in their territory. Then again it was safe, her father would never even consider coming there, he wasn't completely without common sense. Only gang members would come this far in without getting their throats slit. Dia made sure her dagger, though it would prove little help if she was attacked, was in easy reach. She continued down the road that would lead her to Malachite's apartment.  
  
Though she had been expecting the attack, when the 5 teenage boys came out of the shadows it was still a surprise. There were three blondes 1 with green eyes almost as beautiful as her brothers, and two with ice blue eyes. One was a brunette with deep brown eyes and the last had silvery white hair and dark blue eyes he was the most handsome man she had ever met.   
  
"What do we have here? Doesn't look like any one I know, how bout you Kaz?" The brunette asked. He indicated the white haired man who at the moment was seizing up Dia, she couldn't move, their eyes were locked and neither could look away.  
  
  
"I..my name is Dia Moteo and Malachite is my brother. I need to see him, please can I pass?" Dia's voice was unsteady as Kaz had just severed the stare by looking away. Both were looking a little shaky.   
  
"She telling the truth?" One of the blue eyed blondes asked. Kaz's eyes narrowed dangerously, apparently he knew her brother well.  
  
"What's your nickname for him?" Kaz asked gruffly. "Cause if you don't know and your lying I'll personally kick your ass. Got it, babe?"   
  
Dia nodded. Then spoke:  
  
"Chi"  
  
Kaz nodded once then took a firm grip on her arm. They hurried through the rain to her brother's apartment.  
  
  
  
"Dia?" Was the first thing out of Malachite's mouth when he saw his little sister for the first time in two months. Dia nodded slightly and bit her lower lip. Kaz's eyes narrowed again but he said nothing as Malachite ushered them both into his apartment. "Funny I'd have figured he'd try something before this." Malachite muttered as he brought her a towel to dry herself. Her teeth were chattering and it was the most she could do to wrap a towel around her shaking shoulders.  
  
"He, um, did. I just thought I could, ya know, stick it out."she muttered quietly.  
  
"You lied then." Chi said accusingly. Dia's head shot up.  
  
"Did not!!! I'm here aren't I"she asked angrily.  
  
"Chill, Dia. Ruby tried the same thing. It's natural. It's also why I wanted you to leave before now. And what happened to your face, and your arms?" His outraged voice scared her as he moved the hair from her face and the soaking wet coat from her shoulders revealing the skimpy halter top, bare arms and another long slash down her arm. It went well with the various bruises on her face from her most recent beating. Only hours before his attempt on her.  
Dia moved her hair so that it covered he face again and the towel so it covered her arms.  
  
"Sorry." She wispered.  
  
"Thanks for bringin her here, Kaz." Malachite said to his best friend.   
  
"You want me to go?" Kaz asked. Malachite nodded no and looked pointedly at Dia.  
  
"Dia, let's take a look at your arm. C'mon girl." Malachite led her to the bathroom. 


End file.
